


Bunny Play

by arcee_bee



Series: Bunny Play [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/ Eunhyuk, Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Lee Donghae/ Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Bunny Play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616188
Kudos: 4





	Bunny Play

KiBum picked up his phone as the plastic vibrated against the desk for the third time. Glancing at the name displayed on the screen, he quickly answered the call.

“Yubosaeyo?”

“Uh ... hello KiBum,” EunHyuk’s voice was like music in his ears, it had only been a week since the last time he saw EunHyuk but it felt like ages already.

“Hyukkie?”

“Yea, and me!” came another annoying voice behind EunHyuk, which KiBum quickly recognised as DongHae.

“I’m not talking to you, Hae, give the phone to Hyukkie”, KiBum snarled back.

“Ah ah ... watch your tongue ...” DongHae chuckled with a glint of mischief, “You’ll thank me later ...”

“What ...”

DongHae, on the other line only smirked and handed the phone to EunHyuk, “Tell him Hyukkie ... tell him what’s going on ...”

EunHyuk hesitated for a second, but DongHae gave him a serious look, “Remember what I told you?”

“B-but I’m not sure if he’s going to like it”, he lowered his voice so KiBum wouldn’t hear what he said, “At least let me ask KiBum if ...”

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, right?” Looking at EunHyuk’s confused face almost made DongHae decided to end the game, but he had resolved not to give up, he would make KiBum pays for what he did! The bastard almost caused him a permanent brain damage not to mention the possibility of extreme nose bleeding with his torture when he made DongHae watched him playing with EunHyuk last month. He deserved a punishment, DongHae concluded.

“Look at me Hyukkie”, DongHae pulled EunHyuk’s face so he was now looking straight into EunHyuk’s eyes, “KiBum hasn’t got laid in a week, we’re doing him a favour in releasing his stress, are you going to back up and leave him hanging just like that?” he sighed, “You love him , don’t you?”

“O-of course!”

“Don’t let the poor guy suffers too much, okay? Let’s go entertain him!” DongHae gave the phone back to EunHyuk.

EunHyuk chewed on his bottom lip, thinking for a moment, before nodding, “Alright.”

DongHae picked the phone, “Are you still there, KiBummie?” he asked with a faked sweetness.

“Of course I’m still here, let me talk to Hyukkie, Hae!”

“Sure!” DongHae gave EunHyuk the phone with a big smile, "Talk to lover boy here and let's start!" he told EunHyuk.

“Hyukkie?” KiBum called his lover.

“Y-yes ...?”

“I miss you, you know?”

“I miss you too ...aah ...” EunHyuk’s answer was cut by a small moan.

“Are you okay, Hyukkie? What’s going on?”

“Tell him!” DongHae urged EunHyuk.

“Uh ... DongHae was ... “ EunHyuk blushed, embarassed on telling what was going on, but DongHae suddenly pinched him, “DongHae was taking off my jeans and ... Hae, shouldn’t I talk to KiBum first about this?” KiBum heard some rustling and then DongHae took the phone.

“Yo KiBum, EunHyukkie and me been talking about how you’re being lonely out there in the movie set and we came across this idea of phone sex, I think it’ll be good if you can release some tensions with our help, right?”

KiBum dead panned, “Phone sex?”

Knowing EunHyuk, his idea of phone sex would most likely ended up with EunHyuk stuttering and spluttering in embarrassment, despite being a rapper, EunHyuk had no talent of being a porn star.

But it was better than no conversation with EunHyuk at all, KiBum was sure DongHae would keep EunHyuk for himself tonight if KiBum said no, and after all it made EunHyuk happy!

“Go ahead and bring it on”, KiBum finally answered.

“Okay ... so let us start ...” KiBum was already picturing EunHyuk’s blushing face as he said it.

Some rustling sounds and KiBum was waiting patiently.

“Hae is ... uh ... taking off my boxer”, EunHyuk said, blushing. DongHae made a face, there was nothing sexy about EunHyuk when he said it, EunHyuk made it sound as if DongHae was raping him!

“You can always tell him to stop if he makes you uncomfortable, Hyukkie”, KiBum’s patronising tone didn’t help much either, this felt like coming out of a bad public commercial! He traced EunHyuk’s slightly toned chest, toying with one pinkish nipple.

“Y-yes ... “ and EunHyuk’s words were cut with a gasp, “Hae is ... uh ... touching ... me ... uh ... there.”

DongHae took the firm nipple between his fingers and pinched a bit harder, causing EunHyuk to gasp again, glaring at EunHyuk, “He’s ... he’s pinching my nipple”, he finally said it.

“It doesn’t hurt, right, Hyukkie?” DongHae kissed the abused nipple with a faked sweetness, he licked the bud teasingly, causing EunHyuk’s back to arch up.

“Nnn ... no, it doesn’t hurt ...” EunHyuk answered.

“How about this?” DongHae licked EunHyuk’s other nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking gently until EunHyuk was moaning softly.

“It f-feels ... ah ... good!”

“You hear that, KiBum?” DongHae smirked.

“Tell him that I can hear everything”, KiBum told EunHyuk who relayed the message to DongHae.

“Let’s start another position”, DongHae kissed EunHyuk, “Up ...” he posititoned EunHyuk on his four, facing the head board, “Tell him what you’re doing, Hyukkie ...”

“Uh ... I’m on my hands and knees now”, EunHyuk informed KiBum and the actor suddenly got a clean image of EunHyuk, naked, on his hands and knees, on their bed.

“D-DongHae is parting my butt”, EunHyuk continued, “He ... Ah ... Hae? I thought ...”

DongHae slapped EunHyuk’s ass playfully, “Trust me, I am Lee Dong Hae!”

Soon EunHyuk continued again, “He’s ... he puts lube on my ... butt.”

DongHae was amazed how EunHyuk still sounded innocent despite what he was doing, he pressed a digit of his finger into EunHyuk’s tight opening and the older man whimpered.

“Hae is pushing on finger into me.”

KiBum swallowed, the mental image was so strong, he could see EunHyuk’s pink hole taking  
DongHae’s finger in his mind.

“T-two ...”

“Two?” KiBum asked.

“Uh ... two fingers ... in ... and ... uh ... lube ... it’s cold ...”

DongHae curled his fingers and grinned when he found EunHyuk’s sweet spot, the dancer moaned sensually.

When DongHae pulled his fingers off EunHyuk, the dancer whimpered. He was sure KiBum could hear that and he could picture the smug smile from KiBum’s face was completely gone, replaced by arousal and want. But that was not enough ...

“Uhh ...” EunHyuk moaned, “D-DongHae ... what’s that?”

“It’s okay Hyukkie, you’ll feel good with this”, DongHae managed to hide his laughter and kissed the inside of EunHyuk’s thigh, he switched the pink vibrator on and pressed it against EunHyuk’s sensitive skin, “Tell him Hyukkie ...”

EunHyuk was moaning harder, DongHae was rubbing the toy against his shaft.

“He-he’s ... he’s ... aaah...” EunHyuk’s moans almost drove KiBum crazy, visualisation attacked KiBum’s mind, “He’s using a ... a toy on me...!” EunHyuk finally said it.

“That’s not using a toy”, DongHae chuckled, “This is what the toy is for”, and with that, he pressed the rubber toy against EunHyuk’s opening.

A vein popped in KiBum’s head as EunHyuk was moaning harder, “Hae is pressing... it’s coming in ... KiBummie ... Uh ... I ... Nnnn”.

DongHae was so proud of himself, this way he had made EunHyuk to team up with him to get back at KiBum! That cheeky bastard was probably having brain damage by now with EunHyuk making those delicious voices, he should have told EunHyuk to have a cyber sex with KiBum, that way he could see KiBum's expression and DongHae was sure it would be priceless.

He teased EunHyuk’s sensitive back side with the toy, he pushed the tip of the rubber shaft in, and EunHyuk’s hungry opening quickly sucked the rubber in, but DongHae didn’t pushed it further, he just wanted to toy with EunHyuk to make him elicting more of those sensual sounds.

When he heard a grunt on the other side of the phone, he was sure he was winning. He took the phone from EunHyuk’s lax grasp and said to KiBum, “He’s so damn fuckable at the moment, can you picture that?”

“Fuck you DongHae!” KiBum cursed.

“Don’t say that, I thought you said that I’m adorable back in trainee days?” DongHae chuckled.

“Back then I didn’t know that you’re a pervert!”

“Aww ... that just broke my heart, KiBummie ...” DongHae replied, he pressed the toy into medium and EunHyuk whimpered harder.

“How is it feels like, Hyukkie?”

“I-it’s ... aaah ... it’s tickles ...!”

KiBum started to curse himself for falling into DongHae’s trap. He could feel his pants were getting tight and there was nothing he could do to get EunHyuk.

“How about this, Hyukkie?” DongHae changed the angle, causing EunHyuk to cry out in pleasure, “Tell dear KiBummie how you feel!” he handed the phone back to EunHyuk.

“It ... it ... aah ... feels ... strange ... b-but ... g-good ... aaah!”

“Okay okay ... I get the idea!” KiBum was starting to feel an erection was forming under his jeans, he should stop this before he lost his mind.

“What did he say?” DongHae asked EunHyuk.

“He-he said he got the i-de-aaah...” EunHyuk was panting and moaning under DongHae’s touch so it was hard for him to form a complete sentence.

“KiBum?”

The phone was cut from the other line.

DongHae shrugged, “He hung up!”

EunHyuk looked at the phone, “Is he mad at us?” EunHyuk sat up, the toy was left abandoned at the bed as worry almost successfully erasing EunHyuk’s arousal.

“I guess he’s jerking on his own”, DongHae said, “What a loser ...”

“Should we call him again?” EunHyuk was a bit worried, he wanted to get up but DongHae stopped him, “DongHae?”

“He’s not mad! I bet he’s jerking off in the corner and he doesn’t want you to know!” DongHae tried to convince his lover, “He’ll call back when he calms down!”

“Are you su ... aaah!” EunHyuk almost scream when suddenly DongHae pushed the vibrator all the way in to his passage.

“Yes, positively sure”, DongHae grinned widely, “Now let’s play ...” he switched the toy to full power, causing EunHyuk to writhe and moans like crazy on their bed.

“You are so pretty EunHyukkie ...” DongHae kissed EunHyuk deeply, swallowing his moans. He pulled the vibrator so it was only the head was inside his lover before ramming the device back into EunHyuk’s willing body up to the hilt, he did it a couple of times, mimicking the action he would do later tonight. Screw KiBum, DongHae was winning tonight and KiBum would be sulking at the corner for the rest of the week. DongHae's finger found EunHyuk's arousal and started to pump the hardness causing EunHyuk to moan harder.

“Ah! DongHae ...!”

“Yes that’s right, say my name Hyukkie ...” DongHae smirked in victory, he kept fucking EunHyuk with the device, enjoying how EunHyuk called out his name. His name sounded nicer coming from EunHyuk’s pretty mouth, he decided.

Everytime EunHyuk was close to climaxing, DongHae would stop and after EunHyuk seemed to calm down, DongHae would start again.

“D-DongHae ... n-no more ... just fuck me”, EunHyuk moaned loudly.

"That's what I've been waiting for Hyukkie", DongHae grinned, he positioned himself behind EunHyuk, taking the toy out of EunHyuk's entrance and prepared himself to enter.

Suddenly the door was kicked from the outside, DongHae and EunHyuk didn’t have the time to register anything into their minds when they saw KiBum on the doorway.

“Ki-Bum ...?”

“How did you get here?” DongHae glared at the newcomer.

“What do you think?” KiBum growled. He kicked his clothes off as he walked to the bed, “You didn’t think that the shooting is in Seoul did you?”

EunHyuk was looking at KiBum with large eyes, “KiBummie? Are you mad at us?”

“I’m not mad at you, Hyukkie!” KiBum undid his jeans and kicked the rest of his clothes before climbing to the bed, “But fishy here is being a bad fishy again!”

“Hey, I was just trying to make you comfortable in your Hyukkie-less state!” DongHae complained.

KiBum pulled EunHyuk for a kiss, making the older man to straddle him, EunHyuk’s skin was still heavily flushed, he was warm and ready.

“Now that you’re here ...” DongHae was kneeling behind EunHyuk, “Shall we continue?” he put lube on his erection and braced EunHyuk’s narrow hips before ramming into EunHyuk’s tight body. EunHyuk’s moans were swallowed by KiBum.

“K-Ki ...?” DongHae didn’t let EunHyuk to finish his question and pushed back harder, causing EunHyuk to whimper and moaned louder, EunHyuk’s erection was hard, brushing against KiBum’s under him.

“It’s okay baby”, KiBum kissed the corners of EunHyuk’s mouth, "I'm here".

DongHae was moving faster, he pistoned harder in and out of EunHyuk, making sure that he hit the special spot that made EunHyuk saw stars every time it was hit. EunHyuk couldn’t take it anymore, he had been worked out quite hard all night, with DongHae pounding into him and his erection rubbing against KiBum’s hard organ, soon he was coming hard between his two lovers. His insides clenched hard around DongHae’s member, forcing the younger dancer to lose himself inside EunHyuk’s tightness.

EunHyuk was still trying to catch his breath when DongHae pulled out of him. He slumped on top of KiBum as DongHae released his hold that had been supporting EunHyuk the whole time. DongHae laid next to them on the bed, eyes looking at KiBum, daring him to do something.

“Let me finish, Hyung”, KiBum positioned EunHyuk so he was laying on his back with his legs spread.

“KiBum? But I just ...” EunHyuk tried to complain, his entrance was still sore from his earlier action with DongHae.

“I’ll make it quick”, KiBum told EunHyuk, “Please Hyukkie?”

Without waiting for EunHyuk’s answer, the youngest of the three pushed into EunHyuk’s stained entrance. It didn’t hurt as much as EunHyuk had anticipated, but it felt strange to feel KiBum’s arousal inside his raw entrance, still slick from DongHae’s seed.

EunHyuk whimpered when KiBum started to move. The youngest of the three was obviously hard and EunHyuk could feel the urgency from KiBum’s thrusts. He moaned as he felt his insides were once again stimulated by his lover. To his own surprise, his erection was starting to harden under KiBum’s ministrations.

"Uuuh ..." EunHyuk gripped the sheets as the familiar feeling was once again pooling on his lower tummy, his toes curling with every push KiBum sent into his over fucked passage. His own hardening organ rubbed against KiBum's stomach, precum mixed with his own semen from his earlier orgasm, only adding the sensuality and dirtiness of the scene.

“Come for me Hyukkie”, KiBum bit down on EunHyuk’s neck, sucking and marking the white skin, his fingers worked around EunHyuk’s already leaking desire, causing EunHyuk to gasped.

It didn’t take long for EunHyuk to reach his second orgasm, his back arched up and with a long moan, he came hard. KiBum was not far behind, seconds later, he followed and filled EunHyuk’s bruised opening with his own come.

When EunHyuk had finally came off his high and his breathing had returned to normal, he sighed and look at the white ceiling. DongHae was curled on his right, almost asleep as he always did after sex. KiBum was on his left, still tracing patterns on EunHyuk’s chest lightly.

“What are you thinking of Hyukkie?” DongHae looked up. He wasn't asleep afterall ...

”You guys ... are just too much”, EunHyuk replied, sighing in frustration.

“Why? You’re the one who gets to cum twice and you’re still complaining?” DongHae asked back innocently.

“Are you hurt, Hyukkie?” KiBum stared at EunHyuk with concern.

EunHyuk glared at both of his lovers, “Yes, I’m sore and I don’t think I’ll be able to walk straight for days thanks to both of you!”

KiBum gave his best pout, looking like an adorable brat, “But I did it because I love you, Hyukkie! You were so sexy and I can’t help myself ... Forgive me ...?”

Before KiBum kissed EunHyuk, DongHae pulled EunHyuk’s face to meet his, “I thought we’ll be helping KiBum but he didn’t appreciate our surprise ...”

“How am I going to appreciate your effort in making me horny and annoyed?” KiBum said back.

"How am I supposed to know that you got annoyed?" DongHae gave a mocking glare.

“Stop it! Both of you! I’m trying to sleep here!” EunHyuk scolded both of his lovers.

"He started it EunHyukkie ..." DongHae pouted his best puppy dog pout.

"He bullied me Hyung!" KiBum had decided to play the magnae and proved to be a great actor, if only EunHyuk wasn't so often got tricked by their sly acts.

"Shut up and sleep", EunHyuk rolled his eyes.

One day he would get them back for all the things they did.

He knew he would.


End file.
